Traditionally, seals are used to prevent fluids from flowing between joints of rigid components. In particular examples, seals can be installed between flanges to limit fluid flow out of containment regions, e.g., pipes. Resilient seals can be used in between flanges of pipes to seal the pipes and prevent the pipes from leaking. However, resilient seals are typically not corrosion resistant.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved seal for a pipe joint.